


Thanks, Mick

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barry and Len are roommates, Barry is clumsy, Len is not helpful, M/M, Mick and Mardon was roommates, Pre-Slash, hints of coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry accidentally breaks Micks roommates nose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Mick

To be able to say that it wasn’t the first time that the alarm had gone off in the week was an achievement. Barry knew that the cause and was not in the mood to dealing with him. Said him was tall, broader and scarier than Barry and it was 1am in the morning and the last thing he was looking for was an ass kicking. He just sat and waited outside with his roommate Len who was also staring at the idiot Mick who set the fucking alarm off. Man he was tired and needed sleep. The bricks did look comfy, maybe he could just nap on them for a while. 

 

“No sleeping,” Len poked him in the ribs, Barry grumbled what he hoped sounded like threatening profanities at him. 

 

“Yes Barry,” Len just smirked and proceeded to pat him on the head. 

 

“Asshole,” Barry shivered, of course when the alarm went off he was in the middle of study and left without a jacket, that made it all the more better. 

 

“Asshole with jacket,” Len pointed out. 

 

“Don’t care,” Nope, his teeth were not chattering together, thank you Leonard very much. 

 

Len just continued to stare at the man, Barry had no idea what his roommates fascination was nor did he want to find out, all he cared for was warmth and thus started his search for it. He ignored the laughter that was Len’s, that cold hearted one, that he could tell a part from any others, and winced at the cold concrete under his bare feet. Damn it Mick. 

 

He could smell the warmth from near him, it was filling his veins, making him fall over and nearly eat concrete that was under his feet. The two arms that were wrapped around his waist was the answer to his question of why no concrete face, yeah, he really needed sleep. He went from angle to straight to really fucking bi in three seconds. His saviour was god-like, the hot kind, in face and shirtless body, maybe he should thank Mick. 

 

“Thanks,” He squeaked out, then again, maybe not.

 

“You’re welcome, Red,” The guy winked, maybe yes.

 

“Red?” He tilted his head. 

 

"Your blush,” The guy ran his hand over his cheeks, Barry could feel the heat and warmth.

 

“Hot,” He blurted out. 

 

“Hot?” The guy seemed amused. 

 

“Your hand, not you, thought you are incredibly hot, not that I was objectifying you, just making an observation really, um, I’m gonna leave,” He rambled, eyes looking at the ground that was now becoming his enemy. 

 

“You’re hot yourself,” Barry snapped his head up, hitting the guy in the process.

 

“Fuck, sorry,” Barry ran his hands over the guys face, not really sure what he should be checking for. 

 

“Well done Barry,” Len, damn it, was near, he could hear the smirk in his voice. 

 

“Why is my roommate clutching his nose?” Mick, arsonist asshole, sounded like he was chuckling.

 

“It’s fine,” The guy went to say, more coming out with ‘ibsfib”

 

“Shit, we should get you looked at,” Barry was really hating his luck, wait, why was Len near him, with Mick. 

 

“Ahhh,” Barry stood like a fish out of water, in front of him was a guy whose nose he might have broken and next to him was Len and Mick standing closer then Len liked from strangers. Fuck he needed sleep. 

 

“You gonna e mynubse?” Somehow this guy managed to wink. 

 

“What?” Yeah, he was definitely bright red. 

 

“Leave him alone, Mardon,” Mick huffed. 

 

“Okay, ER, Barry,” Len waved his hand in front of his face. 

 

“Yes,” Barry turned to face him. 

 

“Right, yes,” He mumbled to himself, his hands were on Mardon, his mind lapsing as he was trying to figure out why there was skin on skin. 

 

“Shit here,” He thought the smart thing to do would be give him his shirt.

 

“Barry, shirt down,” His head was stuck, Lens hands pulling the garment down. 

 

“This kid safe to get Mardon to the E.R?” Mick pointed to him.

 

“Yes, good,” Barry mumbled, walking off. 

 

“Forgetting someone?” Len laughed. 

 

“Fuck,” He whispered, stomping back to politely keep Mardon with him, his hands by his own sides as Mardon held onto his nose. 

 

The walk over to the campus emergency 24 hour doctors was, well, quiet and awkward as hell. Barry hummed to himself and he guessed the Mardon was trying to do the same, he really was hoping that the nose wasn’t broken. It would a difficult and mainly, embarrassing story to share with people. He held the door open in his hands, sighing in relief as the place was empty, the girl at front looking bored. 

 

“How can I, what did you do this time Mardon?” Fuck, she knew him. Mardon just nodded to Barry. 

 

“He’s hot, good choice,” The girl winked, calling out for Caitlin, fuck again. 

 

“Yes Shawna, hey Barry, and Mardon, again,” Caitlin rolled her eyes, Barry was praying for a hole to sink him. 

 

“What happened this time?” Caitlin waited for Mardon to enter the room, tapping her foot as Barry hurried along. 

 

“They were doing each other,” He heard Shawna at the counter shout. 

 

“No!” Barry yelled, wincing at how that sounded. 

 

“Fuck, I accidentally hit him in the nose,” Barry blushed, really wanting that hole to surround him now. 

 

“You really are clumsy,” Caitlin at least was smiling fondly at him. 

 

“Let me see,” Barry winced at the red that was around his nose, really hoping that it was just from the cold. Caitlin was testing and doing her usual doctor thing while Barry rested and waited, his hand conveniently linking with Mardons, tight squeeze when something hurt. Fuck.

 

“Not broken, just a bit swollen,” Caitlin half smiled, moving to pass him an ice pack. 

 

“For the swelling, and no overtly strenuous exercise for 24 hours, okay,” Caitlin looked to both of them. They weren’t doing anything. 

 

“Yes, doc,” Mardon sounded a bit more normal. 

 

“Yes Cait,” Barry breathed out. 

 

“Good, now get,” She shooed them away, Mardon winking to Shawna at the counter, wrapping his spare arm around Barrys shoulders, he swears that he didn’t lean into the touch. 

 

The walk back to campus was the same, Barry breathed in the night air, staring up at the stars. He loved to do this as a kid, sit on his roof top and look over the city was it sparkled and lit awake in the night. He would pray to them when he mum died, making sure that they were listening to him and looking out for her. He sighed to himself, Mardon taking it as a sign to wrap his arm around him closer. 

 

“You know I am the warm one?” Barry teased him. 

 

“Then warm me up, Barry,” Mardon whispered his name low in his ear, sending shivers down Barrys spine. 

 

“No strenuous activity, Mardon,” Barry nudged his hips, the yard in front of the dorms was clear, at least everyone had gone back in for the night. He smiled at the thought of his warm bed and clothes. 

 

“Hmm, I was thinking of snuggling, but whatever floats you boat, Red,” Mardon laughed. 

 

“I, ah, shut up,” He mumbled, smiling as the warm from the living area took over his body, Mardon moaning at the warmth, not helping the blush on his cheeks. 

 

“Bed,” Barry nodded.

 

“You offering?” Mardon followed, the corridor was quietening down, they must have just been allowed back in, yet again, thanks Mick. 

 

“No, I am evicted for the night,” He stared at the sock on his door, he was really needing to have a word with Mick soon. 

 

“Want to come to mine,” Mardon wrapped his arm around Barry’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest. 

 

“Why not?” He shrugged, it was either that or the couch. 

 

“Good call,” He felt a faint kiss to his neck. He followed Mardon to his room.

 

“Mick isn’t good at sharing,” Mardon bumped his hip, Barry shuffled after him into the dorm room.

 

“Sharing?” Barry bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“It is caring,” Mardon was so close to him. Damn it that broken nose, then again, it was the broken nose that had him in the room, with Mardon, alone. 

 

“Sleep,” Mardon sat on the bed, pulling Barry down on top of him, he felt the sheet pulled up around them both, Barry the one who was spooning Mardon.

 

“So my nose doesn’t get injured again,” Mardon earned a pinch for that one. 

 

“Damn Red, let me get healed before more pain,” Barry groaned. 

 

“Unless you’re into that,”


End file.
